


The definition of foreplay

by 4Kennedy



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What counts as foreplay is in the eye of the beholder.  Written for the vaguely annual f_t porn battle. The prompt was 'hair washing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The definition of foreplay

Foreplay. There were endless variations of it. One might consider something as foreplay while the other one didn’t. It was all a question of preferences.

Caroline was convinced that Bennett didn’t regard what they were currently doing as foreplay. To wash your friend’s hair and play make-over was harmless fun. Innocent and sweet. But Caroline found herself getting turned on by it more and more. All those small moans of appreciation from Bennett made shivers running down her spine and right to her center.

When Bennett referred to her as fearless, Caroline silently agreed. She stopped massaging shampoo in her friend’s hair and let her hands travel down to her neck, rubbing there gently. No protest came from Bennett;, instead she sighed with pleasure and craned her neck to provide her better access.

One last moment of hesitation and then Caroline was moving quickly, slipping one leg over Bennett’s hip so that she was sitting on her lap and leaning forward until their lips almost touched. 

They both held their breath. 

Caroline prayed for a signal, that she had not imagined the sexual tension between them. Under her soapy hands she could feel Bennett’s pulse beating just as fast as her own.

Bennett opened her eyes to look directly into Caroline’s darkened hazel ones. Warmth radiated from the woman sitting on her lap, her full lips so close, waiting for her to make a move. For what Bennett was waiting, she didn’t know herself.

From the first moment she had met Caroline, she had had a crush on her. So far she had dismissed it as excitement of having a friend like her, but the tickle in her stomach and between her thighs taught her different.

With a small pause, Bennett lifted her head and met Caroline’s lips. Their kiss was tentative and slow in the beginning, but it grew more passionate with every second. Hands came quickly into play. While Caroline was loosening the belt around Bennett’s robe and shoving the material aside, Bennett unbuttoned Caroline’s blouse with trembling fingers.

After that it all became a hasty blur. Hands explored bare skin wherever they could find it and lips kissed every spot they could reach.

Caroline had her mouth pressed to Bennett’s neck and sucked lightly, her fingers were teasing the other woman’s nipples. But she wanted, needed more. She just couldn’t wait any longer and reached down, slipping right under Bennett’s panties. 

What Caroline hadn’t expected was that Bennett seemed to be as eager as she was. She had already pulled down the zipper of her jeans and guided her with one hand on her waist to shift somewhat so that she could push her hand between her legs.

Simultaneously they glided through wet folds, teased each others clits and moaned into each others mouths. Caroline entered Bennett with two fingers, eliciting a whimper and gasp from her. 

The easily found a rhythm together. Caroline was rocking on Bennett, faster and faster. 

When Caroline felt Bennett’s inner walls tighten around her fingers, squeezing them, she opened her eyes to watch her come. It was breathtaking. Her head dropped to Bennett’s shoulder, she gripped tightly with her free hand at the robe and pushed her hips down to meet Bennett’s hand with one final hard thrust. 

The blood was still rushing in Bennett’s ears and her head spinning a little when Caroline attached their foreheads and smiled softly at her, whispering, “This was over too quickly. Bed, now. And lose the rest your clothing. I’m not finished with you yet.”

Caroline considered this as the best foreplay she ever had.

The End.


End file.
